I got you
by Lifesizedecoy
Summary: Tony Stark, world wide genius and general idiot. The tiles around this pool need changing before someone hurts themsel...SAVE ME!


The words "pool party" came into mind this morning as I stretched out of bed, it was set to be the hottest weekend of the year in Malibu. I jumped into my shorts and jogged down the stairs to find Pepper leaning over the kitchen counter reading her book, hair wrapped around her fingers.

I called over to her, the ginger woman flicking her hair out of her eyes. " Pool party tonight, JARVIS make it happen" I smirked and opened the fridge sighing heavily to see Pepper's salad had taken over again. "Haven't we got anything other than this green crap Pep?" I laughed looking over my shoulder, grabbing a leftover burrito from the day before. The Avengers had come over for mexican fridays and played poker all night, it was always the best hangover cure.

A half hearted huff came from across the kitchen, the book still not having left her gaze. What was more interesting than me in my swim shorts? Clearly that book was, it was frustrating. I mean I know I'm a billionaire with endless money but if I don't have attention then whats the point? Come on it's me for christs sake! I normally grasped all her attention with my scheming and prank wars with the Avengers, not to mention my constant thought to get into her pants. I wonder if any ones been in those apart from her?

In an attempt to get that attention I snuck over and slipped the book from out under her nose. "Honestly Pep whats so interesting about this book?" I had it dangled upside down mocking her reading the thing, it was actually quite weighty for a book. I just had JARVIS read to me if there was anything important that I needed to catch up on.

I had the book for all of a second before my CEO swiped it back. "That's my book Stark, anyways I thought you couldn't read..." A large grin formed on her face, knowing the reaction that she'd get from me, I could read I just can't be bothered. "And it's a no to the Pool Party Stark, you have a meeting at 6 with the board and you can't miss it this time!" There was a small thud of the hefty book as she closed it and walked upstairs, "JARVIS no pool party" was the last thing I heard of Potts before she dissipated from view.

We both knew that there was still going to be a pool party tonight, regardless of what the Devil in Heels said about it. Anyways I carried on my day by laying out in the sun, if I scheduled the party for after the meeting around 8 then I may be able to win Pep over if I'm good. The sun was so warm and gently against my skin, the warm glow washing over me as I stepped outside. Maybe a nap wouldn't be a bad idea. I always say that and I'm always right, or wrong from Pepper's point of view because I never wake up on time. I'll wake up, I'll get...I'll get JARVIS to...do...it...I fell asleep on the lounger, comfortable and content. I'll just wake up in a few hours.

Time. Check the time. 8! Oh god the meeting...how could I have dosed off...well now that you mention it the sun was too good to resist and a little nap for organizing a pool party was always a nice reward. The guests would be here any moment! I ran to the door and flung it wide open, JARVIS had already ordered dinner and made sure the pool was full of lilo's and other assorted party activities. I dived in, the cool clear water washing over my hot sun baked skin, there was nothing better than a quick dip to cool off an afternoon in the sun.

"You're guests are here sir" JARVIS' voice echoed from indoors, suppose I better get out and greet them. The tiles around the water were sizzling as I walked bear foot to the doors, welcoming in a hoard of hot, blonde skinny women wearing next to nothing. I was a lucky man tonight...but where was Pepper, I was kinda half expecting her to ruin this for me.

**Pepper. Where's Pepper.** That was all that was running through my mind as well as whiskey and Ohh look women! I climbed out of the pool and grabbed another drink, and padded over to the BBQ. God this was a good idea! Women splashing and laying in the pool, food a plenty and booze...lots and lots of alcohol. **Pepper. **That thought was there again, why was she in my head, I never really cared about her when I had 30 other blonde women begging for my attention. I had to find her.

Tony Stark actually wants his CEO, what a weird concept in my brain but yet my focus hadn't shifted. A brunette women came up behind me and wrapped her arms around me, whispering in my ear all the dirty things she knew I lusted for. The heat must have made me mad! I brushed her off and continued my search, wading my way though all the people, why were there so many, surely I didn't know all these women?

**Pepper gotta find her. **It was almost obsessive now, as I frantically searched. I stumbled, the floor was laced in water, the tiles becoming a death trap for any unsuspecting victims. No one seemed to know my intent but they were parting, looking at me like I was mad. Had I said something? Had I thought allowed and they all thought I'd had too much to drink. My pace had quickened and the reliable grip I'd maintained on the tiles was compromised!

I lost sight as I hit the deck, everything went black and quiet. **Water**. I was sinking! I could hear people screaming but I couldn't move, the imposing darkness grasping at me and dragging me to the depths of the pool. **Nothing.** I felt the cold floor of my swimming pool against my back, the slow filling of my lungs with water, consciousness being taken from me. **Pepper**. She was the last thing that was running through my mind while succumbing to my fate.


End file.
